


It Wasn't Just Your Fault

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [5]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, But then it's all ok, Cuddly boys, Dates ruined, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Harrison Osterfield, Gay Tom Holland, Harrison gets annoyed but then it's ok, Harrison is a Good Boyfriend, Haz is too nice to say no, Hollerfield - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, More Fluff, Our babes love each other, Sam and Harry are good twin bros, Sleepy Boys, Spaghetti And Meatballs, Tom just wants cuddles, Tom mucks it up, a lot of fluff, couples arguing, cuddles in bed, freesias, osterland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Arguments and cuddles.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It Wasn't Just Your Fault

“What was that for?!” Harrison shouted as he slammed the door behind him. Tom flinched, and threw his hands in the air,

“What do you mean “what was that for?” Tom replied, mocking Harrison’s tone. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You literally turned up late, this was the one time we had some free time to ourselves and then you arrive late? You’re always the first to be there for acting and all that shit, so why start being late now, and why be late for me?!” Harrison yelled. His face had changed in colour slightly, it was redder than usual, and Tom well, his face was whiter than usual. 

Tom took a deep breath, there was no point arguing, Harrison just really got on his nerves sometimes. Tom was beginning to wonder if they still had the connection they thought they had?

“I already said I’m sorry, I forgot to text you and tell you I was running late and I completely lost track of time” Tom yelled back, his hands were in his hair now, raking his fingers through it angrily, as if he was going to tear it out.

“It’s like you never even want to spend time with me anymore, you always “turn up late” or you put me down and say you’re too tired whenever I want to go out with you, I’m getting sick of it, all the rubbish coming from you, I’m absolutely sick of it” Harrison snapped. 

Tears welled in Tom’s eyes, that was not true. Tom did want to spend time with his boyfriend, it’s just he got so caught up he didn’t realise. 

“Well maybe Harrison, I don’t want to spend time with someone who just makes my day worse and drains the last of my energy, I’ve been having long days at work and I come home and the smallest thing has upset you and then I get all your bitching and whining “blah blah blah, Tom did this and Tom did that, Tom didn’t do this right” I think you should give me a break and then maybe I’ll actually want to spend time with you” Tom sneered in response. 

“Well I’m glad to see that’s how you feel Thomas” Harrison replied, his words seared at Tom like a knife and he spat the word “Thomas” as he stood there glaring at his boyfriend. 

“Yes! Now hopefully you’ll understand and stop being a cold hearted idiot” Tom scoffed. 

“A cold hearted idiot? Is that what you think I am? Maybe you should think about your own actions and how you make other people feel when you ruin the date they put together, before calling them cold hearted idiots. You don’t realise how much I do for you, and I would move mountains for you if I could, but you make it so difficult, I don’t even want to pour you a cup of tea” Harrison said furiously. 

“Well you don’t show it very well, you stand here shouting at me like you’re Mr Perfect, the amount of times you make me feel bad is too many to count, this shouldn’t happen in our relationship” Tom snapped back. 

“Feel bad? I never make you feel bad, but by the way your acting… good, I hope you feel bad because you’ve really hurt my feelings, you’ve changed so much lately and I don’t like it, you’re not the same as you use to be and you’ve started pushing me away more, so maybe if you want me to leave you should just say it” Harrison cried. 

“You’re just being ridiculous, you’re being such a melodramatic drama queen and I thought I was an over reactor, but look at this” Tom waved his hands in Haz’s direction. 

Harrison didn’t care about letting his tears show, they were streaming down his face. There were so little things Tom had ruined but this was by far the worst. 

“Well maybe if you don’t leave your boyfriend, in the pouring rain on a Friday night all because you forgot, I’ll stop being dramatic” Harrison shouted. 

“Oh for goodness sakes, you probably deserved that anyway” Tom yelled back, and as soon as those words came out of his mouth he regretted it. He knew Harrison didn’t deserve anything bad. He was such a kind, warm hearted person so why was Tom acting like a complete dickhead towards him? Well even Tom didn’t know.

“I think I’ll just take the spare room tonight then” Harrison managed, before grabbing his coat and banging the door shut after he’d entered his room. 

Tom sighed, the tears he had held back for so long were threatening to fall and he didn’t try to stop them. 

He walked to his room and as he closed the door he slid down the back of it and erupted into violent sobs and shakes. He’d never felt this horrible and whenever he’d felt something close to this Harrison had always been there for him. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, or Harrison. 

Tom cried himself to sleep that night, he was supposed to be a strong person and set examples, but he didn’t feel like doing either of those things. 

Did Tom really think he was a pain to come home to? Harrison thought. Did he really think he was a cold hearted bitch? Harrison decided over thinking it would only make it worse, and so he pulled the covers over his bare chest and shuddered when he remembered he wouldn’t wake up to Tom next to him and he couldn’t spoon Tom tonight either. Fresh tears fell down his face as he closed his eyes. 

__________

When Harrison walked out of his room that morning, with big red puffy eyes, he found Tom in exactly the same situation and once again found himself feeling bad for his stupid annoying boyfriend who he loved so much. 

“Sleep well?” Harrison asked, and Tom shook his head. That was the only communication they exchanged, throughout breakfast, until Tom mustered up the courage to say something. 

“I’m really sorry about last night Haz an-“ Tom was cut off, it was going to take more than a small apology to make Harrison forgive Tom. 

“Save it” Harrison replied. Tom inhaled and exhaled deeply. There were so many things he shouldn’t have said last night, but he got caught up in the moment and he didn’t think about what he was saying. 

It was Saturday, but for some reason both boys had “seperate” things to do and Tom’s seemed to be spending time with Harry. 

__________

“Oh my god, you showed up late to the date?” Harry exclaimed. 

“No I ah, I was so late and completely missed it instead….” Tom offered. 

“Oh my god” Harry face palmed. 

“We had a huge argument last night and now he’s super upset, he’s gone to see Charlotte and his Mum I think” Tom replied. 

“Perfect” Harry said. 

“I didn’t hear any sarcasm in your voice when you said that” Tom replied. 

“None intended” Harry said back and Tom gave him a confused look. “Uh I can see why Haz gets annoyed with you, I have to spoon feed you everything. Since he’s out of the house, why don’t you set up a “home date” and make up with him. Tell him you love him and all that love birdie shit” Harry said. 

“Sounds great, only one problemo, I can’t cook if my life depended on it” Tom noted, 

“Yea but your other bro is literally a trained chef.” 

So, a lot of spaghetti, tomato passata, flowers and some help from Sam later, Tom had prepared dinner and now he was just awaiting Harrison’s arrival. What he didn’t expect, was a text saying Haz was staying at home for the night, and was coming back to their house to grab some things before going back to stay with Charlotte and his Mother. Toms heart dropped and burst at the same time. Tom sank to his knees and with the dinner and flowers left on the table, he walked off to go sulk in his bed instead. When the door opened Tom made no effort to get up. 

When Harrison walked through the door, to find two plates of dinner and a bouquet of his favourite flowers (freesias) Harrison quickly assumed Tom was having someone around, and then he saw the flowers again and saw they were also his favourite colour too. 

“Tom?” He called softly. 

Tom popped his head round the door, “mhm” Tom mumbled. 

“What’s on the table?” Harrison asked. 

“Um, it doesn’t really matter anymore, you’re going to stay with your mum, so don’t worry about it I’ll clean it up when you’re gone” Tom muttered. 

“Why did you make spaghetti and meatballs Tom?” Harrison asked, still confused. 

“Look Harrison it doesn’t matter ok?” Tom replied, scowling. 

“Are you having someone around?” Harrison had decided to enquire further. 

“I was” Tom replied. 

“What happened did they cancel, or are they running late?” Harrison asked, emphasising the “running late”

“No, Harrison, but before you go can I apologise?” Tom sighed. 

“Uh ok……” 

“Look, I’m really sorry, about what I said last night, I realised that no matter what you’ll never change, you’ll always be the same you, and I love that about you, I said some horrible things and you don’t deserve any of it and I’ll never say those things again, I won’t ever treat you that way again, you don’t deserve that. I love you because I can be myself around you and that’s always enough. Harrison my whole job is to be someone else and then I’ve got you, where I can just be myself, and I appreciate you so much for that. I’m so sorry for yesterday and I won’t leave you in the rain again...I won’t leave you... ever” Tom said saying the last part much quieter than the rest.

Once again tears streamed down Harrison’s face, and he stepped forward to pull Tom into a tight embrace. Tom melted into his hug and tears falling down both of their faces. Tom pulled back and brought both of his hands up to cup his boyfriends cheeks and he kissed him. Once again he melted into the kiss and as Harrison’s tongue _explored_ Tom’s mouth (even though he knew Tom’s mouth like the back of his hand) Tom felt his knees weaken. 

“It wasn’t just your fault babe, there were things I shouldn’t have said as well” Harrison murmured. 

“In that case, can you stay now?” Tom asked. 

“Of course, but we have a problem, there’s no dinner” Harrison replied.

“The meatballs are still warm” Tom said. 

“I thought you were having someone around?” Haz said, pulling away from Tom. 

“Yea, it was you, I made dinner for you but then you messaged saying you were staying with your mum” Tom replied, putting his head down. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Haz asked, pulling Tom in again. 

“You deserve better” Tom said. 

“You’re the best anyone can get” Harrison whispered in his ear, his teeth grazing gently against Tom’s ear, making his shiver. 

“Food?” Tom asked shyly.

“Thought you’d never ask” 

____________

Tom and Haz ate together laughing like the couple they really were and after Harrison had put his freesias in some water, the two were cuddled up in bed together. 

“How did we ever sleep apart last night?” Haz asked. 

“Oh that’s the thing….I didn’t sleep” Tom replied. 

“Awww babeeee” Harrison cooed. 

Harrison moved so he was leaning over Tom, kissing him. The kisses were soft and sweet and Tom gasped into each kiss. Harrison’s hand ran up and under Tom’s shirt causing him to exhale deeply, and Harrison chuckled into the kiss. The kisses had turned from sweet to heated in a matter of minutes and it was all tongue and teeth now, their tongues fighting for dominance. Tom’s shirt was quickly discarded and Harrison now had full access to Tom’s neck. 

Harrison gasps as Tom grinds their hips together eliciting a groan as well. Tom flipped Harrison so he was on top, and sure Harrison was taller, but Tom was stronger by far. Tom tugged at Harrison’s shirt, initiating for Harrison to take it off. Tom continued to grind their hips together as they danced in sync, not breaking their kiss.  
It didn’t take long, since both boys had missed each others touch, and been apart for too long. They didn’t want to take things too far, but just far enough. A wave washed over both of them and Tom’s movement slowed down. They lay there gasping for breath together, sweat glistening over their bare chests. 

“Shower time” Tom offered. 

“Oh god, I’m not sleeping in these joggers all night after that” Harrison joked. 

Harrison picked Tom up and carried him to the shower. The whole time Harrison held Tom and stole little kisses in between.  
Harrison still didn’t let go when they got out, instead he dried both of them together, and only let go so they could change clothes. Tom then proceeded to dive bomb onto the bed after that and Harrison followed, scooping Tom into his arms. 

Harrison snuggled his head into the back of Tom’s neck where his curls fell, and Tom breathed a deep content sigh. 

Sure, the boys fought and argued, but then again, is a happy couple really a happy couple of they don’t iron out their imperfections, ride these experiences together and have arguments now and then? 

_No I didn’t think so either._


End file.
